Wendy
Wendy is a witch and the leader of Witch Union. She was one of three Witch Cooperation Association founders. Appearance Wendy is a young looking woman with mature facial features, her reddish-brown hair are almost waist length. She has the biggest breast among witches of Witch Union, which caused her inconveniences and shoulder ache. Personality Wendy is a kindhearted and caring woman who thinks about the welfare of her companions first and foremost. She always makes sure to talk to them whenever they have a problem to encourage and reassure them. She has a strong sense of responsibility, as she believes she should take care of the younger sisters in their group. Background Wendy's earliest memories were as a young girl who lived in the convent; she doesn't even remember her family. She was raised by the Church, until the day she was chosen to entertain the male members. She was about to get raped, when one of the other women suddenly awakened and attacked the men. She used this as an opportunity to escape. Chronology Wendy was overjoyed to see Nightingale again after the latter returned to their camp in the Impassable Mountain Range. She didn't believe her stories about Border Town's life and didn't intend to leave the Witch Cooperation Association. But when Cara threatened to kill Nightingale, she stood up for her and tried to change her mind. Realizing Cara wouldn't spare her, Wendy knocked her down with wind flow and broke God's Locket of Retribution with a coin accelerated by her magic. In return, Cara used her magic snake to paralyze her, but Nightingale managed to hurt her and escape with unconscious Wendy. Seeing poison spreading Nightingale cut her injured arm off. Together with Lightning, she carried her to Border Town.Chapters 56-59 When they arrived her cut hand was successfully treated despite hours without blood.Chapter 62 After she rested she signed a contract with Roland and started regular magic practice. Powers & Abilities Wendy is an experienced survivor, having been forced to live of the land with her sisters in their travels. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Wind Generation: Wendy possesses the ability to produce and manipulate wind from her hands. After training, she has developed the ability to sustain creating wind for a short period of time and regulate how much wind each of her hands produce. Relationships Witch Union Wendy is often seen as a leader and confidante among the witches, caring for each individual member and comforting them in their times of need. Nightingale Nightingale is one of Wendy's closest friends, and the two trust each other with all their secrets. Scroll Allies Roland Wimbledon Wendy was initially wary of Roland, thinking him the same as any other noble. After seeing how much he genuinely cares for his people, regardless of whether or not they are a witch, she has come to greatly trust and respect him. She is awed by his knowledge and compassion, although she is sometimes confused by some of his actions. Trivia Gallery Manhua= Wendy and Lightning Demonstating their Abilities.png|Wendy and Lightning Demonstrating their Abilities WendyandNana.png|Wendy comforting Nana WendyandRoland.png|Wendy proclaiming her loyalty to Roland Nightingale and Wendy.png|Wendy with Nightingale. Wendy.png|Wendy |-| Misc. = Wendy.jpg|Wendy References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Witch Cooperation Association